


A Great Day for Katie

by dont_read_this_garbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Incest, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, god why did I put so much filth in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_read_this_garbage/pseuds/dont_read_this_garbage
Summary: Katie has needs and desires, as most young adults do. She turns to the people she’s closest to to fulfill them.Mind those tags friends.





	A Great Day for Katie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualpidgey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgey/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone incest in real life. This work is PURELY fictional. Read at your own risk, and please keep your family as family.

Katie fidgeted on the couch. She was nervous. Of course she was. She was about to take on a huge risk, and despite running through the logic in her head time and time again she couldn’t convince herself with 100% certainty that this would work.

She was sat in a set of barely covering lingerie, posed in a way that was meant to be enticing. She’d never actively tried to seduce someone before, so she had to rely on what she could find on the internet to help. Then again, the internet could only account for normal seductions. They could not account for an 18 year old girl waiting for her father and brother to return from work.

She’d noticed Matt’s hungry gazes first. The way his eyebrows would rise just a tiny but in interest when she announced intent to take a shower. The coy glances out of the corners of his eyes on hot summer days when she would lounge around in a tank top and short shorts, a popsicle to her lips. At the time she’d just had an uneasy feeling in her gut. She knew it wasn’t the way a brother should look at his sister, and she didn’t know how to feel.

Next was her mother. Her lingering touches slowly became less motherly. Pushing wild hair from her face, trailing down her arm, her back...dipping low enough to seem more than familial, but high enough that no real conclusions could be drawn. Katie also noticed how her compliments became more frequent.

“You’re so pretty, Katie.”

“That dress flatters you perfectly.”

“Your hair is so soft sometimes is just love to rub my fingers through it.”

And again she had a storm in her stomach, telling her this wasn’t right but at the same time yearning for more.

Her father was much more subtle, but at the same time more bold. There was more than one occasion when he “accidentally” walked in on her while she was changing and took just a little too long to leave. The forehead kisses he’d given her since she was little now lingered and occasionally trailed to her cheeks. He would still wrap his arms around her waist and twirl her in circles before holding her up by her ass, despite her being much too old for that.

And if she had, on one occasion, felt the hint of his erection against her well...surely that was her imagination right?

Recently, though, Katie had been feeling much differently about her noticings. Her lonely nights with nothing but her hand to relieve her we’re becoming too much to bear. She wanted to be filled, to know what it’s like to be completed by another person. Even as her mind insisted this was just a primitive call to her biological purpose of reproduction her body screamed to have someone fulfill its desires.

She’d eventually broken down and bought a toy. She hadn’t known what she was doing at the time, and had gone with a very basic silicone dildo. For a while it dated her need for fullness, but it never did give her that warm body, that feeling of being wanted.

The first time she imagined Matt while pleasuring herself she was ashamed. He was her brother. Even if he had been sending her mixed signals she had no right to let his name fall from her lips as she squeezed her own nipples, imagining her nails were his teeth. There was no reason to consider how Matt’s size would compare to her toy. They were family. Nothing more.

She didn’t use her toy for a month after that, too scared of her own thoughts.

When she finally did pick it back up she was woefully unsurprised to find nothing had changed. Or, well, not exactly nothing. Now her father had joined the fantasy, the image of him in her head praising her to counter the teasing from her brother. She felt like crying. This wasn’t right, and yet...it didn’t feel wrong.

After a while she had concluded that these fantasies were manifesting due to the fact that her family were the closest people to her. She didn’t have anyone else she was completely comfortable around, so her family came to mind. After reaching this conclusion she gave into the fantasies completely, moaning out for her mother’s phantom fingers, her father’s imagined lips, the image of her brother towering over her with his broad shoulders. The knowledge that she shouldn’t be thinking these things only added to the excitement, and it became habit.

She should have known this was only the beginning. Should have expected her desire to try to jump forward even more. By acknowledging her fantasies, she had unleashed a deep aching need inside herself. These people who made her so happy in her mind were right there within reach. They didn’t have to stay in her mind. They lived in the same house for crying out loud! And yet the thought of them ever finding out terrified her.

That is, until she started seeing their actions in a new light. Matt’s gaze was no longer unsettling. Rather, it filled her with hope. She found herself attempting to show off more skin to have his eyes taking over her more often. Her mother’s soft touches sent jolts of pleasure though her, and she did her best to subtly return them. Then there was her father. His actions were so sneaky she almost thought she couldn’t spur him on anymore, but she wasn’t called a child genius for nothing. If he wanted to treat her like a little girl still, then the least he could do is let her sit in his lap while they watched tv...

Her new actions didn’t go unnoticed. She could tell they didn’t. Things just kept getting more and more heated every day. They were locked in a game of chicken, dancing around each other but not daring to take the final leap. The tension in the house was thick as soup.

Which was how Katie had ended up in her current position. She was ready to tip her family over the edge, to show them once and for all that she’d read their signals and was more than accepting. She was ready to trade her cold, artificial toy for a real, warm body.

The excitement was starting to get to her after a while of siting there. The anticipation colored with the fear in her gut, ultimately making her wetter than she’d planned to be. Asking her family to fuck her was one thing, making herself look like a needy slut was another.

Even with that in mind, though, she couldn’t stop the hand that snaked beneath her lacey panties to slowly toy with her clit. She circled around it a few times before sliding down and back up through her folds. She repeated this several times, and was beginning to be short of breath. It wasn’t long before she was adding more speed, more pressure, desperately craving that release of her emotions as tiny moans and gasps left her lips. Soon she had to wrench her hand away to avoid cumming. She was saving that for later.

She repeated these actions once more before she heard the lock in the door. She didn’t bother removing her hand, figuring that she was this far gone, what could it hurt?

It was her father who rounded the corner first before freezing. His eyes widened in shock before narrowing with a much darker look, “Why Katie what are you doing?” He asked as if commenting on the weather.

She looked up at him, her big strong dad, and shuddered at his intense gaze, “Daddy...” she moaned out, “Daddy it feels so good.”

“It looks like it princess,” he took a few steps closer and knelt in front of the couch, “Can daddy look?” His breath was already coming in shorter breaths. Katie felt a sick sense of accomplishment for taking him down so quickly.

“Yes, yes, please, Daddy...!” She bucked her hips closer to his face. She didn’t know exactly what she wanted him to do but he was still so far from touching her she couldn’t stand it.

Sam leaned closer, his hot breath ghosting over her. She whimpered, squirming from the promise she hoped to find there. “Can Daddy...taste?” He asked more hesitantly and she could only nod. Yes, yes she wanted his tongue, his fingers, his cock, *anything* as long as it was him.

Sam didn’t give her a chance to change her mind, not that she would anyway. He dove in, attacking her folds with his tongue, flicking it over her clit, moaning as he took in her juices. Katie’s hands flew to his head, to push him away or pull him close she didn’t know. She just knew it was completely overwhelming. The drag of his tongue, the scratch of his beard against her thighs, his large hands holding her open.

She came with a cry the moment he dipped his tongue inside.

She collapsed back on the couch, panting for breath as her father pulled back, licking his lips, “That was delicious Katie.”

She beamed, revelling in the praise. “It felt so good, Daddy,” and it did, but she wasn’t quite sated yet. She knew that was only a taste of what her father could offer her. Now that he’d given her that little bit she couldn’t bear to stop now. “Can I have your cock next?” She asked in a spurt of bravery, her mind too blissed out to care how forward she was being.

Sam chuckled, “I think you need to rest a second first, Pumpkin, get your strength back. But then you absolutely can have my cock.”

Katie whimpered. She knew he was right, but she didn’t feel like waiting. She was much too needy for waiting.

“Can I at least taste it?” She asked obstinately. That didn’t require much strength as far as she knew.

Sam seemed to deliberate, but then nodded, “Yes that should be fine.”

He stood, and Katie was pleasantly surprised to see the large bulge in the front of his pants. She loved knowing she made that happen. She reached up her hands to undo the clasp, pulling them down along with his underwear as quickly as she could. Her mouth watered when he sprang free. No toy could imitate this, the pungent smell, the beads of pre cum leaking from the tip, the way it twitched as her breath hit it.

She took her time, starting by kissing the tip before licking the salty treat off her lips.It was disgusting, but she loved it. Loved knowing it was being made just for her.

This was another area where Katie only had the internet to thank for her knowledge, but thankfully with this she had practiced as much as she could with her toy. It wasn’t easy, figuring out how to subdue her gag reflex, but it was so worth it when she slid her lips over her dads cock , not stopping until her nose hit the scraggly gray hairs at the base. He groaned, lacing his fingers through her hair, “Katie you’re amazing at this. Keep going, Pumpkin.”

She smiled around him and did as she was told. She pulled back almost completely, taking a second to suckle at the tip before taking him back in. She fell into a rhythm, bobbing her head while using her tongue to explore everything her father had to offer. It thrilled her to think this would be inside her soon.

She only hesitated a moment when hestarted meeting her with shallow thrusts. Then she used the new momentum to help her better service him. She wanted him to think she was doing a good job, couldn’t run away just because the real thing moved.

Her reward came in the form of the sounds Sam was making above her. His gasps and moans and muttered swears told her she was making him feel amazing. So she kept going, now reaching up to grip him with her hands, pumping in time with her mouth. She was preparing for the final stretch, ready to tip her dad over the edge.

“Aw man!” The voice came from the doorway, and both Sam and Katie froze. They looked over to the source and found Matt standing with a dumbstruck expression, “You guys are having all the fun without me!” He yelled.

Katie’s eyes zeroed in on Matt’s crotch, and she moaned to think about what was hidden under his jeans. She got an amazing idea then. When she’s first started this she had really only hoped to ensnare one of her family members, didn’t think it would be fair to ask for more. But with Matt looking so upset at being left out...

She pulled off of Sam, a trio of saliva and precum keeping them tethered. She fixed Matt with a hooded gaze and moved to spread her legs in invitation, showing off how wet and ready she was already.

“Well come on, Matty. There’s plenty of me to go around.”

Matt walked over to the couch as if in a trance. Katie could already see the effect she was having on him. His breaths were short and his eyelid dropped heavy over his eyes. When he got closer he reached up to shed his clothing, and Katie was overcome with even more want as each precious inch of skin was revealed.

When did her brother get so...hot? She didn’t know, but she certainly wasn’t complaining. Bit her lip when he was finally nude. She took a moment to take her eyes over him, taking in everything she was about to have. She watched in a daze as he took hold of his cock, working himself to full erection.

And damn she was practically squirming in anticipation. He looked so good. Even better than their dad, she dared to think. Her pussy throbbed at the thought of taking him inside her. Her legs shifted ever so slightly farther apart in welcome.

Then he was on top of her. He began kissing her face slowly, clearly a fan of foreplay. She wasn’t sure how she could have expected anything else. As he kissed, he moved downward. He devoured her neck, biting and sucking and probably leaving marks she didn’t want to explain but didn’t have the strength to protest.

When he moved on to suckling on her chest, shoving her top aside it became too much for her. She needed to do *something* to let out her energy, so she turned back to her father, swallowing him back down and falling back into her rhythm. It was a little less smooth now that she had added stimulation, but she was happy to be contributing as he fell back into fucking her mouth.

She froze, however, when she felt Matt’s tip against her. Her heart sped up, racing through her chest as if it were late to school. She did her best to keep her breathing even, but knew it was coming quicker. The logical side of her told her to be terrified at Matt’s lack of protection. The desperate side of her told her logical side to shut up and take the dick.

That is exactly what she did, moaning around her father as her brother pushed in. She felt him drag against her walls slowly, allowing her to adjust. He rested a moment when he was in all the way, and she took a risk to clench around him.

“Fuuuck,” He groaned, “You’re so tight, Pidge. So good.”

She would have giggled if her mouth wasn’t full. She was giddy at the compliment, even more giddy that she finally had a real cock inside her. It was everything she’d dreamed of, filling her with warmth, making her feel overcome by the body crouched over her.

Without the use of her mouth, Katie twitched her hips upward to let Matt know he could move. The shifting sent a small jolt of pleasure through her, fueling the burning inside her. Luckily he got the message and beganpulling back just a slowly as he went in. She whined in her throat, desperate for more. She attempted to buck her hips again, to fuel him on, but he held her down in response.

“Now Pidge,” he mused, “You can’t rush these things. Let me take my time. I promise I’ll take good care of you.” 

She squeezed her eyes shut, nodding as best she could around her father’s cock. She didn’t want to wait, but she did want to trust her brother. So she focused her attention back on her mouth as he kept up his achingly slow pace.

It took her a minute to realize every thrust from him was getting faster, harder. She was slowly becoming more stimulated from his movements, and after a while it was all she could do to keep a sloppy hold on her father as Matt slammed into her.

She wanted to scream, could feel it welling up in her. She released what sounds she could in moans and whimpers, her body squirming against his hips, searching for more even as she could tell he was giving her all he had.

In a desperate attempt she reached back up to try to jerk Sam to completion. She wanted to pleasure him right, but she needed him out of her mouth. He was close though, having been teased for so long, and a few squeezes had him releasing his load into her mouth.

She moaned at the bitter salty flood even as she struggled to swallow it all down. It was so much more intense than licking off his precum. All of this was just for her. She was so full of this physical representation of her father’s desire for her. She felt like she could die with no regrets.

Then Matt managed to ram straight into her g-spot, and she released her hold to let out a broken cry. She wanted to feel that again, wanted Matt to fill her with so much pleasure she couldn’t remember her name.

She bucked her hips up to meet him, though she wasn’t very coordinated at it, “Matt, Matt, Matt, it’s so good...so good...please!!” She didn’t know what she was asking for, just that she *wanted*. She wanted *so much*.

When her father leaned down to lick at the nipple Matt had left untouched with a muttered, “Well I’m not giving in this easily,” her head spun. There was too much from too many places, especially when Matt’s hand moved to rub at her clit. She was so close...so close...

And then she toppled over the edge, cumming for the second time with a scream on her lips. In a haze, she saw Matt smirk. He wasn’t finished, didn’t stop. He continued pounding into her as she lay there feeling like jello except for when she occasionally jerked from the overstimulation. She could feel tears in her eyes, but she wasn’t upset. This was exactly what she wanted. To be used by her family so completely that she couldn’t even move.

She knew what was happening when Matt’s grip on her thighs tightened, when his hips stuttered to a halt against her. That annoying niggling thought in her brain screamed once more to *get away. This isn’t right!* but she was too far gone to care. Instead she welcomed the wet heat that flowed into her, coating her insides with her brother’s cum. She moaned at the knowledge that she made this happen. She was responsible for Matt coming undone like this. It was a spectacular thought.

She whimpered when he pulled out, but he just chuckled and poked her nose, “Don’t worry, Pidge. This won’t be the last time. You can bet on that.”

She wasn’t sure why she nodded in response. Maybe to communicate that she understood, or that she wanted to continue this as well. Regardless, Matt seemed satisfied at the sight. Katie thought she may have heard some more words coming from her family’s mouths, but with the action over her body was falling into a touch of fatigue, and her eyelids drifted closed unbidden.

She woke to the feeling of gentle hands combing through her hair, the sound of soft humming. She took a moment to enjoy the feeling before cracking her eyes open and looking up to see that she was laying in her mother’s lap.

“Hi, mom,” she croaked.

Colleen smiled, “Hi Katie. You look like you had some fun while I finished up at work.

Katie shifted, feeling a bit of Matt’s cum trickle out of her, and smiled, “Yeah, I guess we did.”

Colleen chuckled, “I’m sorry I missed it. Would have loved to see my sweet girl in action.”

Katie shuddered at the implication, knowing things would have been that much more complete with her mother there, “Next time, promise,” she said, though she knew at this point it wasn’t her choice to make. Her mom was the type to take what she wanted, no matter what.

“Of course, sweetheart. Next time,” she said softly, “For now will you let mommy clean you up?”

For some reason the use of that word, mommy, sent a new chill through Katie. Yes, she absolutely wanted her mommy’s help, wanted mommy to take care of her, “Yes, please.”

Colleen smiles and stood before picking Katie up as if she were still a small child. Katie cling to her, arms around her neck and legs around her waist as they mad their way to the bathroom. There was already a steaming bath waiting, and Katie wasn’t surprised in the least.

When Colleen let her down she stood still, allowing her mother to undress her. She went to step into the bath when her scarce garments were gone, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“Ah, ah, ah. Mommy first,” and Katie got to watch in amazement as her mother also shed her clothes, revealing soft curves and smooth skin that Katie couldn’t wait to feel on her.

Colleen stepped into the bath, sliding down to a sitting position before motioning to her lap, “Come now, Katie. The water is wonderful.”

Katie swallowed before doing as instructed. She sunk into her mother’s lap and leaned back against her naked breasts. She couldn’t help the aroused shiver that passed through her, but did her best to ignore it. This was about getting clean, after all. She couldn’t go ruining it with her teenage hormones.

Colleen took charge of the bath almost immediately. Her movements were purposeful yet gentle as she scrubbed Katie’s hair, spread soap over her body with a rag, poured water over her to make sure she was nice and clean. Katie had winces when the rag brushed over her chest, secretly wishing her mom would spend more time there. She reminded herself not to be selfish, though, and let Colleen make the calls.

“Stand,” Colleen instructed when she had reached everything above water. Katie did as she was told, shuddering at the cold mixed with Colleen’s gentle strokes up and down her legs.

“When did you grow to be so beautiful?” She mused, and Katie could have cried at the warmth that simple statement filled her with.

When Colleen announced, “All done,” Katie was confused. There was an area that had clearly been missed, and given the situation she hadn’t expected her mother to be squeamish about it.

“Um...Mom?” She asked hesitantly, “My uh...” She motioned vaguely.

A dark smile spread over Colleen’s features, and Katie wasn’t sure if she had made an amazing choice or a terrifying one, “Oh, you want me to clean out your filthy pussy, Katie?” She purred, “Want me to scrub out what your father and brother left behind in their own flesh and blood?”

Katie shuddered, unsure what answer her mother was searching for. She whimpered with a nod, and Colleen smirked. Before Katie had time to process she was being pulled back into the water, Colleen crawling atop her and reaching down to spread her legs apart.

A finger was shoved roughly into Katie, causing her to throw her head back. She hadn’t expected her mother to be so demanding, though she now questioned why that was. She wasn’t complaining in the slightest, enjoying the change in energy from how gentle Matt and her father had been.

“How did it happen Katie?” Her mother sneered as she added another finger, hooking them up into her, exploring her cavern as she “washed” away the remnants of what happened, “Did your father defile the cunt he helped create? Did your brother fuck you so hard you forgot you were related?”

Katie gasped, shaking her head, “N-no mom—AH!— mommy. I don’t want to forget. I love you. I love you all!” A third finger had slid inside her. She could feel the water rushing in with the spread.

“That didn’t answer my question sweetheart. How did your father and brother take you?”

Katie whimpered, “Daddy ate my pussy. His tongue is so good mmmm! and...and then he let me suck on his cock because I was a good girl!” Talking about it was adding to her arousal, filling her with excitement, “Then Matty came in and ahhhhh and he fucked me so good. Gentle but hard and he...he made me cum so hard mommy he’s such a good brother.”

“Sounds like you’ve been a busy girl,” Colleen pulled her fingers back, and Katie yearned for their return. She wasn’t expecting to see Colleen hold up a finger draped in a washcloth. “We definitely need to get you clean.”

Katie’s gasped at the foreign feeling, but did her best not to fight it. This was her mother, after all. Her mother who she loved and trusted with all her heart. So she let the cloth covered digit enter her. It wasn’t painful, per se. It was a microfiber cloth so it didn’t scratch at her. It was just odd, especially when Colleen began trusting in and out with it.

“Mommy...” she moaned. As the movements continued and she grew accustomed to the sensation she began to enjoy it. She squirmed around the cloth, feeling full and happy as she gazed into her mother’s eyes.

“Mommy will get you all clean,” Colleen assured again, “Then we can have a fresh start for you to invite me next time.”

Katie nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as her mother increased her pace. She was surprised when she felt warm lips against hers, but kissed back desperately, opening her mouth at the prodding tongue. She came soon after that, riding out the high with jerky hips as her mother’s finger continued to work at her.

Colleen pulled away with a satisfied smile, removing her finger but leaving the rag for the time being, “At least I know I’m the only one who gets to see this. You really are gorgeous, Katie.”

“Thanks, mom,” Katie panted out, blissed out beyond belief. She moved in a daze as Colleen finally pulled the rag from inside her and guided her to dry off and dress in a fluffy robe. They made their way down the hall and into the master bedroom.

Sam was waiting in the bed in his own robe, reading a book. He looked up when they came in, “Is our little princess all cleaned up?”

“Yes,” Colleen answered softly, “All washed and ready for bed.

Sam patted the bed next to him, “Well I’ve got a perfect spot right here.”

It had been a long time since Katie slept with her parents, and she found herself thrilled at the idea. She climbed eagerly into the bed and cussed into the large fluffy blanket. It was going to be a good night’s sleep surrounded by the people she loved.


End file.
